A call from the trenches!
by Homeless jones
Summary: Join Naruto on the front lines of the Western front. watch his life spin out of control when he gets home. War is Hell


we1985 JonesTown Maryland

The war had ended almost 85 years ago. Naruto sat on the porch of his house with a cold glass of lemonade in his hand. his grandson listen to a vinyl of RedBone amd playing in the background was come and get your love. " This song has always been a favorite of mine" Naruto thought. His face was old and wrinkled and his eyes that where once blue are now a greyish white. His hair is much shorter it is grey now. Hinata Naruto's wife is a year younger than him. She too had aged her hair was white and grey. "Hey Hinita whats the date today?." "The date is July 1." Hinata replied. Naruto just stared off into space reminiscing about the war. "Yeah...The Somme began today." Everything around Naruto kept moving exept for him he had stood there staring at Hinata. "Naruto? Hey are you alright dear?" Naruto beginning to cry his face falls into his hands. "Why them? Why?" he muttered.

1916 Somme France

Kabow Shoobam Floom! shells rained on the trench. Naruto sat on the fire step and to the right sat Kiba and left sat Shikamaru. "Will it ever end?" asked Kiba "it will only end when them bloody yanks join the war. I surely believe it will end then." Shikamaru said. Choji part of a nother unit was hit by a piece of shrapnel in the arm he was later sent back home. "Anything from Choji?" Naruto aksed "Yeah he was sent back home. Lucky Bastard." kiba said.

"Incoming! Get down!" Fapow Kawpop Shells rained again. When the war first took off they where gun-shy in time they all learned to live with it. They leaned to live with the constant thought that they could die at anytime, anywhere and by anything. "Gas!" Naruto screamed all three of them raced to put on thier masks. "could it be a counter attack? Or just a barrage?" Asked Kiba "It would be more than likely a counter attack." Shikamamaru said. They waited for what seemed like ages. Naruto stood on the fire step see if there was any German's. Ping A bullet hit Naruto right on the brodie helmet he fell back aand on to the duckboards. "Lucky bastard you are. What the hell are you thinking therese damn bodysnatchers all around here you dober!" Kiba yelled. Naruto ran his hand across the helmet and right in the middle was an indent from the bullet. "They would have had me if I didn't have my helmet on." Naruto said. The gas was still lingering and out of the dougout came Lee. "Whats all the ruckus?" "Oh this dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to stick his head up over parapet." Kiba siad in a condescending tone.

"You what! Naruto you realize you could have ended up just like Neji who was going over the top and ffpt right in the head." Lee stuck his finger to his head as if it was a bullet. "Yes I realized that and I got really damn lucky." Naruto said. "Lee any word on the next time we are going over?'' Shikamaru asked "Not quite sure but that gas attack was not as bad as the last few. Rear command had siad that the Krauts are planning a counter attack after the one a few days ago." Zero Hour is when they lost half of thier platoon. Most of them tommies ethier in the medical unit or pushing up Daisy's. Thier squad leader Kakashi was out on leave. He will be back in 3 weeks. So Officer Saskue took charge he was known for his strictness along with his abuse to his troops. "So when is kakashi's leave over?" Naruto asked. "Another week or too. Mabey. I cannot stand Saskue he is driving us mad." Kibia replied.

A shell hits and they dont move. All of them where used to it. Only grennies are truly skiddish. "Hey Kiba when we going over the top agian eh?" "We are going over Today at o'threehundred." Saskue said he has a reputation of appearing out of nowhere. "Private Uzamaki Stand at a attion when an office er is present!" Naruto jumps up and stands to. "Aye Sir" He said. "Now Why were you sitting on the duck boards?" "Well uh.." "He slipped and fell sir" Shikamaru chimed in. "You stay kut of this Nara this is between Uzamaki and I. Now why the hell where you sitting on the duck boards?" Naruto tried all he could to think of a reasonable excuse. They all knew Capitan Saskue was no pus over.

"Why do you have a dent in your helmet?" he bombarded Naruto with questions. "Sir I..looked over the parapet." Saskue grew furious "What the hell mad you do that! Thanks to your friend all of you are staying at the front for another two weeks. Anyone who is caught trying to go back You will be trialed for court martial and exucuted! Understand!" "Aye Sir" They all replied.

Sakue stared at Naruto for a while "Ive got my eye on you Uzamaki." Whizz Bang "Captain get down!" Naruto slapmed Saskue on the duckboards. The shell landed right on the dugout lee came out off. Mud and dirt spewed every where along with wood from and sandbags. "Sir are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Thank you Uzamaki. Had you not acted fast enough i think we would have been thrown to the dogs." Another came and another All of them had nowhere to go exept lye in the trench hoping and praying to god they didn't get hit. the shells stopped for a minute. Then they started up agian. Saskue was used to it along with Kiba,Shikamaru,Lee, but as for Naruto he was in sense 14 he never got used to the gun fire. He learned to live with it but was never used to it. Some where like that. One day their fine the next they are gone crazy. The shells stop and they all lay on the duck boards for another minute just making sure no more came. "Keep your heads low the parapet may be weak and fall." Kiba yelled. Thier hearing was muffled and ringing. Shikamaru was the first to rise. very slowly and carefully. The fire step was still intact but as for the parapet had been blown away by the shock of the shelling. "Keep low and move that way we will let the greenies repair this tonight." Lee said. Naruto was still laying in the fetal Position on the duck board. "get up son it's alright." Saskue said. Naruto was shooken up that was normal for a soldier to feel that way. "dear god what have i got my self into?"

"its war Naruto. thats war."

"Captain should we check for wounded?"

"Yes and get some medicsmand stretcher barrars."

Shikamaru and Kiba look for wounded. They checked around the sap and nothing until they looked up at leased a dozen or more tommies laying in no mans land on the barbed wire. thier contorted and lifless bodies layd their hanging on the barbed wire. "I dont understand" "Understand what Kiba?" "Why the hell our country would send kids to die. It doesnt make sense I conscripted at 17 years of age but i never imagined them sendeng out 12 to 14 year olds to thier deaths its not right." Shikamaru let out a sigh and lit a cigarette. "Well this is war Kiba people will and are going to die. Like it or not thats what happens when war is raged." Then a party of thirty germans came over the top "Laus Kinder oft aug!" "Germans get back to the captian!" Kiba pulled out his welbley and fired one round hit a soldier in the head dropping him in his tracks. "Hey Naruto we've got a fuckin problem!" Kiba came running around a coner of the the trench. "What Kiba!" "Germans!" "How many?" "25 at least get the others!" Naruto nodded "Its a riad! Get up!" Tomies came running out left and right. "Dont use your bayonet use your knife or club!" a Tommie yelled. Then a shell came over and hit right next to shikamaru and Saskue. The shock threw them against the wall of and broke timbers. It was so jard of a hit it knocked the wind out of thier breath.

"You alright Capitan?" "Yes im quite alright. Lets move" Naruto was the first up front in the line of soldiers. The most dangerous position to be. They came around a treverse and there was the germams they had already took down the sentry's that where on duty. Naruto takes his welbley fires two shots in a germans shoulder He falls on the duck board with a thud and muddy water splashed up. The other four turned around "Laus! Izh bien Enimen!" one yelled. Naruto ran forward and came down with a crashing blow to the head of the German on the right "Hey Kiba need some support over here!" no answer every one welse was busy with defending that part of the trench. out of nowhere the german to his right falls amd out walks Kakashi. He had a scar over his right eye and an eye patch covering his left eye. "You didn't think i would let you fight with out me. did ya?" Kakashi siad in a joking tone. "Thank god your a life saver!" Naruto was glad Kakashi was back.now saskue could get relived, hopefully he would nag at another squad like Lee's squad. "Where are the others Naruto? Any casulities?" Kakashi's main concern was if everyone was alright. "Every one is here except for Choji." Kakashi's eyes grew wide "Is he.." Two more germans ran at them screaming Naruto deflected the rifle. He grabed onto the barrel and threw the enmey into the side of the trench and simotanusly he pulled his knife amd stuck it into his neck. The warm blood ran down his hand and into his sleeve. The other Tackled Kakashi and pined him. Kakashi's cap flew off and the german began punching him repeatedly in the face.

Kiba comes out of nowwhere and knockes off the German. "should we take him prisoner?.Kalashi?" "Yes he would have good intell or mabey battle plans." Naruto stood there with his knife still in trhe germans neck. "Thats a fucking kid!" Naruto grew furious. "God damnit why the hell are they sending him here?" The boy looked about age twelve to fifteen. The German kneeling.held prisoner was crying "Mien Bruder! Nien! Nien! Nien!" Shikamaru could speek some german. "Naruto you killed his brother." he spoke softly and quietly. The feeling hit Naruto in the gut he then fell over puicking amd heaving. Then saddnes turned into rage. Naruto knocked over boxes.of suplies.

Every soldier has a breaking point and thaf was it. Naruto began to sob then tears finally he grew hysterical. He was screaming and crying at the same time. "Private Uzamaki get ahold of your self this instant or i swear to bloody hell I'll put a bullet in the back of your skull!" Saskue yelled. "Saskue how was the squad while i was gone?" "Well good until No brian bastard stook his head over the parpet." the sky began to thicken with darck clouds. It soon began to rain and rain it did. Thunder rolled across the sky. Dropplets of water ran down kakashi's face. His Cap was knocked off. Kiba was covered in mud and blood but the rain began to wash it all away.

September Liverpool 1914

"WAR! WAR IN BELGIUM!" a paper boy yelled out. Kiba and Naruto walked tword the steel mill they where about 16 years at this time."Extra Extra War In Belgium! You two you look like able men go down and conscript for king and country make yourselfves glorious!" Both KKina amd Naruto looked at each other "Did those bastard's actually invade Belgium?" asked Naruto "Yeah they invaded it alright. Belgium was claiming nutrality!" The boy looked at us. I wanted to join so bad but I knew i was underaged and so was Kiba. "C'mon Kiba lets go better than this shit we've been delt." Kiba just stood there looking around. I knew he was contemplating "We should ask my mother first." He said reluctantly. "Yeah good idea."

They began to walk back to Kiba's house. Naruto's Father died in the Cremian War and his mother died from Scarlet Fever. So Kiba's Mother had took him in as an orphan. Now We all know those two boy had no idea what they where getting themselves into. four years of slaughter hunger and grief. Around the corner they ran into Sakura. "Wach it you two! Hey have you two conscripted?" she asked both of the boys. "No we where going to ask his mother.'' "Well you'd.better hurry Naruto!" they began to run and they ran right into Kibas mother. "Mom can we go to war! please our country needs us and..and" "Oh No your aren't going. Neither are you Naruto!" "But why its a great adventure! and we'll bring honor to the family!" Kiba said "Seriously You're going to make both of us look like coward's! there are men at are age going in! please let us go!" Naruto seemed to purswayed Kibas mother into letting them join. "Alright you can go just promise me you will ce back alive." Kiba and Naruto began to walk to the Kibas mother grabed Naruto's arm and pulled him back "Please watch over Kina for me. Please make sure he doesn't get into something over his head." "Yes ma'am I will make sure he will come back healthy and well to you!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up.

They reach the Barracks and there is a line of men that streched from the door and wraped arouned a block. They were so eager to Join. Officer's came down the line "You, You, you, and , you two with me." "Where are we going?" asked a man "Pals battalion." Naruto getting confused as usual "whats the pals battalion?" he asked "you fight with your best pals on the lines of France." "Alright we'll go." "Age?" "16 Sir!'" they both said. "you mean 19?" "Yes" Alright right this way.

"Get Down!" Screamed Kakashi a Whizz bang flew right over them and hit right where Kiba was Standing! "Everyone sound off!" "Here!" Naruto yelled "Aye" Shikamaru yelled "All good!"Sakue yelled "Kiba! where are you sound off!" The dust cleared and laying in the mud was Kiba "Hey! you okay?" Asked Naruto. "N-aruto. Why can't I feel my leg?" Naruto looked down and there Kibas leg was blown clean off. "No! Stretcher!" Naruto yelled. "Hey look at me. You'll go home your mother. Maybe settle down with a nice gal. remeber they love soldier boys." Naruto held Kiba in his arms. "What about you? Naruto what will you do? when im gone." Kiba was bleeding out amd fast Shikamaru fixed him a turnakit for his leg. "Strecher! We need one!" Kakashi could not be heard over the fire of the artillery.

"Hey remember how we used to talk about going to America after this. Start a new life." Kiba said to Naruto "Do you think we will still g-go after?" Naruto was bound and determined to keep kiba alive amd talking "Yes of course we will go. We are practically brothers there's nothing that can't stop us!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Kiba face was turned white and pale he began to cough up blood. "Hey Naruto remember that one girl you always liked?" "Yeah. Sakura why?" Kiba laughing with a wheeze "She... Always..hated...you no matter how many times you tried taking her out.' Naruto smiled. "What will my mother think now that my leg is gone." Kiba asked. "You're mother will hate me. Before we enlisted she asked me to watch over you i should habe pushed you and I talke that shell." Naruto began to cry "I'm sorry." Kiba grew even more pale he began to breath heavily amd fast "Naruto...T-tell my mother I-m S-sorry.." His eyes roll back and his head droops. "Kiba! Kiba! No! You cant please wake up!" Everyone just froze looking at them they didn't know what to say or do. "He's gon son. Let him go it's alright." Naruto handled the death of Nejinand When Choji was hit but this...He couldn't belive his eyes. "We where practically brother's. Ive known him since he was a lad." Naruto began to cry. He was Angry he began to yell "God damn you! Why you good for nothing kraughts come over her you damn cowards! Better yet Ill come to you!" Naruto set Kiba down and look at him for a brief moment. He took whatever letters or photos he had. Then Naruto grabed his helmet and Enfeild He walked down the trench with fast and heavy stride. "I will avenge your death!" Naruto thought to himself. Then he began to climb the latter of the parapet "Stop!" Kakashi tried to grab him but Naruto kicked him down. "Why Naruto?" "Kakashi I cant go without say gah!" Naruto was struck in the chest by a bullet. He fell back and everything was black. Whem he awoke He was in a hospital next to him was Kiba. He tried to sit up but then a shooting pain flared up from his chest down his right arm. Naruto winced. He looked at the ceiling of the the church. It had an oil painting of Jesus walking over water but tuhe oher half was missing due to a shell hitting the roof. All around him layed wounded on the ground. Naruto couldn't really reacal what happened then it hit him. He got up and the pain was more severe "You must rest. lay down" a nurse walked over.

They groaned in pain some called for Nurses whilst other lay there. Some where wraped in bandages all over the body others over the eyes and face. Others had no arms or legs. He could hear the thunder of war off in the distance. Naruto thought about Shikamaru andd Kakashi. "Will Naruto be court martialed for what he had done?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi who was opening a can of bully beef. A small fire was built in the side of the trench. Kakashi thought hard. "Most likely he would be trialed. Lets just hope The Superior Officer will want to martial him." Kakashi shoved a forkful in his mouth. "What will most likley happen to him?" Shikamaru asked after taking a sip of tea and lighting a cigarette "Well he'll probably be executed or imprisoned for trying to go into no mas land alone." Shikamaru knew there must be something to be done. But What? How would they save Naruto's life? "Is there anything we can do cap?" shikamaru asked. "No im afraid not. Unless we convince saskue not to turn him in." Kakashi's said. Shikamaru had a great idea "perhaps if we blame it on Saskue, then he will be court martailed and demoted from Capitan to corpal. Maybe...just maybe." Sikamaru thought. "Hey Kakshi I've got it. What if we blame it on Saskue and he gets demoted. think about. Saskue is a very bad leader. when Naruto got shot in the helmet he made us stay at the front for an extra two weeks. No one was allowed to releave us."

Kakashi's face was expressionless he couldn't believe what he heard. Now this is something crucial here. If they mess up on demoting saskue then all three of them will be put on the wall and shot for treason. However if they successfully pull of this stunt then they will be free of saskues abusive manner. The sounds of ecoed across France. The sky light up like an inferno the sound of an maxim gun firing in the distance indicated some soldiers whent over the top. Airplanes flew over head. Kakashi and Shikamaru sat in tue dugout in silence. To the the corner sat Lee who was delousing his shirt and drting his socks. Across the doug out sat Shino. He was writing home to his family. across from shikamaru and Kakashi sat Sai. he smoked a cigarette. In walked Saskue. The all sprung to attention. "So I come in amd everybody is lounging huh?" Said saskue in an angry voice. "Aye sir! is there a problem?" Saskue directed his attention over too Shino. "Privat Aburame did I speak to you?" Saskue barked "No sir I just don't see what the problem was for us sitting and smoking." Shino replied. "For that all of you will go out and repair the trench and saps is that under stood!" walking by was Sergeant Major Asuma he heard saskue barking at them "Whats all the ruckas!" Asuma came walking in. Saskue turned around wide eyes "Sergent...uh Major!" he salute's nervously "Why are you holering at theae men?" "Sir these men where soeaking our of order sir and I was going to send them to repair the Trenches and saps." Asuma hated cake work he knew four teams where sent out to repair thier sector so he felt it was unnecessary to repair the trench. Asuma sighed "there will be no need for any other teams to repair the saps or teenches. Four teams have already been sent out." Kakashi smirked "But Sergeant major!" Saskue yelled, Asuma wasn't going to have it "No. Men as you where. Saskue report the feild kitchen ASAP!" They both walked out. "There. Now all Saakue needs is a fucking batman." Lee snikered "Lads I fancy a cup of tea any of you care for some?" Kakashi asked "I will have a cup please." Shikamaru loved British tea. He remebers when he akd his mother would drink it every evening after thier supper. Shino was now asleep his helmet was in a position over his face that if a shell hit no dirt would hit his face. Lee came and sat right next to sia. "Anyone up for a game of rummy?" Kakashi's came to the table with to cups of tea and hamded one to Shikamaru. "Sure sounds like a good idea to pass the time" Kakashi loved cards he often played them with Might Guy at the pub after work. Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of playing cards. He began to shuffle them Everyone sat silent. mostly they where thinking of Naruto and Kiba. "Alright he we go, any bets on the winner?" Sia asked "Sure I put 50 pounds on anyone else?" Kakashi pulled out 40 pounds and Lee put on 20 pounds. Finally shikamaru placed 80 pounds on the table.

Naruto wanted to get up everything in his body yearned to leave the bed. he sat up and that was hard enough. there th bullet hit him he was extremely lucky not to thrown in a pile of contorted corpses. He looked to his right and there layed Kiba "Holy shit! your not dead!" he laughed and jumped for joy "Of course im not dead you bafoon what elese would i be." Kina said in a snotty tone. "Hey these nurses are cute I'd take them out for a real good time." Kiba said. "Yeah..I guess but none are as good looking as my girl bacl home." Naruto pulled out a picture of Hinata. He stared at her smooth cheeks and big eyes wanting to feel the amoothness of her lips against his. Naruto wondered what she was doing. _"Is she still waiting for me? or has she moved on?"_ Naruto zoned off for a bit just thinking all sorts about home, the front, kakashi, and Shikamaru. Then suddenly "**Kabop**" a shell lands in a near by house and the sound of shattering glass and bricks became one. The earth shook and rattled "Bloody hell!" Kiba screamed. "Hey hows your leg?" asked Naruto "Its fine actually. we are to be released next week. after that we go on leave for a week." Naruto was quite excited to go on leave he had Wondered what Konahamuru was doin now that he was gone away. Naruto sat pondering who he was going to see. He didn't want to go on leave. Due to his parents death. Seeing Kiba's mother was not the same as his. To add insult to injury he had no Father either. he died with rhe British Royal Exibtionary Force. The one thing he looked forward to seeing was Hinata and Konahamuru. Along with Granny Tsunde, After the death of his mother. it seemed all life was working against him. Until the war broke out. There he felt that he could be happy. Naruto was happy all through basic training and after he was sent up to the front...Well his veiw of war changed. Naruto forgot what love is or was. He only knew the way of becoming an animal that is so feral that the beast that comes out can not be tamed.

Naruto was afraid to go on leave. He didn't know who or what was going to he left when he came back. There were stories of whole platoons gettig whipped out and there only being one man.

26 Agust Liverpool Britan 1916

Naruto stepped off the train and onto the platform. He carried his feild pack, rifle, entrenching tool and helmet. It felt good to be home. Although it wasn't the same. Naruto looked around with a squint. He saw fresh Soldiers getting loaded onto the cattle cars and train cars. _"It seems I've arrived home but it doesn't feel like it."_ Naruto thought. The home he was used to was the trench where he spent cold and wet nights. He actually missed the sound of war. Naruto wasn't used to the sounds of silence. He stood there just taking in the scenery. Then he began to walk. He passed the steel mill where he had once worked.

Naruto was in search of Hinata and Sakura. His chest still hurt from where he was wounded. "Is that Naruto I see!" There standing in his backery stood Teuchi. "Naruto!" Teuchi yelled Naruto picked his head up and grinned He then ran right over to him. "Wow is it great to see you!" Teuchi said "Yeah and you too. How have you been?" Naruto asked. "I've been well. So whats a bloke like you doing here?" Teuchi asked. "Im on leave. For about a week." Naruto said. "Here its on the house! Fresh cake." Teuchi was famous for his baking in fact he was well renouned for it. "Thanks! I've beem wanting to eat on this." Naruto ate it with great sloth he savored every bite and taste. "So how is the war out there?" Teuchi asked. Naruto dropped his head " It's going great got the Jerry on the run!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Good pound those bastards hard!" " Oh we will." Naruto did not want to tell him of the true horror that filled those trenches. Rather he would lie to him than make him feel bad. besides he wanted to go back to the front with the chaos and noise. It was his home now. "Well Old man Ichiracku, I must get going now. I have to find some of my friends. Farewell!" Naruto said. " Old man Ichiraku huh, well I'll be damned I haven't heard that name in so long. I began to miss it. Thanks for stopping in Naruto and so long!". Naruto walked out of the Bakery and into the street. He took off his helmet amd replaced with his woollen cap he had since the outbreak. His rifle clattered against his helmet and bayonet. Then behind him three kids marched in a line. "Left, Left, Left,!" Naruto shouting down the street of Liverpool center of town. He didn't care this was as much fun as he had in a long time. "Right Turn! Left Left Left!" The kids who followed began laughing. "Halt!" Naruto Bellowed! "File out single file Inspection!" The kids all filed out into a line thier chests puffed out and standing at attention. Naruto walked down as he mocked a general. He got right in the one of the kids face "Whats your name private?" He. barked in a playful manner. "Sir Thomas Shelby Sir!" Thomas said in a thick Scottish accent. "Private Thomas! You have passed inspection for that you shall receive 1 pound!" he moved to the second child and got in his face " What's your name!" he asked "John Higgons!" He said "You pass 1 pound for you!" Finally the last boy "Name!' Naruto Barked "Ralph Hitchtop!" "Pass One pound and each man a chocolate bar and a cigarette! Dissmised!" The all fall out marching in a line. "Naruto? Nature Uzamaki!" There she was Sakura she stood in a blue dress with a basket of food. Naruto walked twoard Hinata. He leaned his rifle on a nearby to table, "Sakura I.. I'm home." Naruto began to tear up. Sakura huged him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's Neji?" she asked. Then it hit him harder than that bullet in the chest.

Tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? How could he say it? He began to cry harder than he had before. "You seem frightened. Why?" Naruto stood there trembling it was obvious he had some shell shock. He had been next to Kiba when he was Wounded. Some. Memories fade from the mind whilst others stay. For the war was destroying him mentally amd physically. Then it rebuilt Naruto into an animal whom is in search of blood to spill. After Neji's death at Galilpoli the idea of fun had changed. War was no joke it was life or death. He was just a kid who wanted a noble cause. "we should go somewhere else. I have somber news." Naruto said quietly. Hinata Nodded amd released him from her arms. "Where shall we go?" Sakura asked. "Lets go to my flat?" Naruto asked. Hinata agreed and off the two began. Naruto leaned down and grabbed his rifle and a jolt of pain shot from his chest to his soulder. "Agghr" Naruto grunted Hinata caught him and helped him up. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. "It's nothing really just strained myself carrying duckboards and sand bags." He smiled at her. The began to walk down the cobblestone road. Naruto's boots clonked on the stone he walked with a heavy walk of a soldier. They Walked passed thier school and the library. Horse cariges and people crowed the streets. Naruto got compliments from all the towns folk. They said "Good job lad!" or "Give'm hell" Naruto smiled amd nodded. They turned down the street that his flat was on. They arrived at the door. "Alright last i remembered my key was..Here under the matt." Naruto lifted up his door mat and there was a silver skeleton key. In it wjent and the door opened with a smooth creak.

"After you miss!" Naruto siad to Sakura. She chuckled Naruto followed by suit. He set down His bag,rifle and set his helmet on his bed along side with the cap. Next he began Taking off his wool shirt and it revaled a light cotton undershirt. Finaly he let down his suspenders the typical leisure style of a tommie. "So do you want a coupe of tea?" Naruto asked, "Yes please. that would be wonderful." Naruto put water on the stove and let it sit. " She sat down very softly at the table. Naruto said.

The kettle whistles and Naruto's body reacted instantly. He flung himself on the ground. "Get down It's a whizz bang!" Naruto yelled, Sakura got up and moved the kettle off the stove. She then got on jer knees and held Naruto's head running her fingers through his hair. " It's okay hush, nobody os going to hurt you here. Im here and your safe." Sakura said in a loving affectionate voice. "Sakura your voice.. It's so soft and sweet. As silk I like it." Naruto said Naruto lieing on the floor in the fetal position. He hit the floor pretty hard too making it shake amd causing an uproar in the other flats. "Naruto?" Hinata said. "Yes Hinata." Naruto sat up and looked her in the eye. "You kmow...I..I. Always have loved you." Sakura siad. "really? I never knew that! You really are beautiful." Naruto said running his hand through her silky pink hair. Sakura pressed Naruto's hand up against her cheek amd held it there. "You're hand is rough and strong but at the same time gentle." She said. "Hinata...there is something nelse I need to tell you." Naruto saod reluctantly. "Sure you can telle anything." she said smiling. "I..I got shot two weeks ago and thats wjy im on leave to recover. I will be going back." Naruto gave looked at her witj content "Did it hurt getting shot?" sakura asked "Honestly I dont remember i woke up in a church Kiba right across from me and every time I moved a sharp pain with Jolt from my shoulder to my chest unbearable." Naruto said. Then A knock at there was Sakura. "Naruto! . "Sakura I think we shouldn't ask him what its like.." Hinata replied. "Well.. it's horrible. We eat, sleep, and die in the cold wet mud. Bodies care contorted beyond recognition. The rats... they're the size of a small house cat. They feed on everything amd there is no end in sight." Naruto began to sob. His head hung and tears began to flow, Sakura looked at Hinata with a sullen face. what happened to the charismatic Naruto they used to know? The one who was always goofing off and smiling? The war is what happened. It changed Naruto inside and out. Not a day passes wothout him feeling upset. That darkness followed him where ever he goes. "Hey Cheer-up Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "I..I want all of us to come home. To be al friends agian who laughed together and played together." Naruto said He wiped his eyes and breathing deaply "Alright how about we go out somewhere and getting something to eat eh?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Hinata said "Sorry I have to get these medical documents to lady Tsunde. Thank you though." Sakura replied.

Naruto walkes her out the door and off she went. Then Naruto came back in "So where too?" Naruto asked. "How's about The bakery?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned line a mad man. he nodded and put his Over shirt on and cap. Then he put on his heavy boots. "ready?" Naruto asked He walked out the door with Hinata. Naruto turned and locked the door, He tossed the key in the air and letting land in his palm before putting it bacl i.n his pocket. Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's and they begun to walk fown the street. She rested her head upon his shoulder. "So how is everybody at the front?' Hinata asked Naruto. "Well Kiba was recently wounded from a shell. He should be fine and sent back to the front. Kakashi's doing alright and Shikamaru is well." Naruto paused Wondering if they where dead or wounded. Then Naruto beagan to sing its a long way to Triperary."Oh it's a long way to Triperary, Its a long way to go! To the sweetest gal that I know!" His voice Bellowed down the street of people. Sakura blushed amd giggled. "Sing another another will you?" She asked. Naruto Stopped caught his breath and he began to sing with more passion "Pack up your troubles and your old kit bag and smile smile smile!" There was line of men outside of the barracks and they began to sing once tjey heard Naruto. They were all a choir of men. Then it whent quite quite.

Naruto stood there and took a breath in "We're here because we're here! because we're here!" Naruto stopes and looke at them. Saluted amd walked away with Sakura. "I never heard that one before." Sakura said. "Yeah...you never want to hear that. the sounds of war never leave your head." Naruto looked at her and smiled. "So lets go find Jirya." Sakura said. "Wow I haven't seen Pervy Sage in forever!" Naruto exclaimed He passed the old pub he amd Jiriya would go to "Lets check in there."

"So you really think they're going to court martial Naruto Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked. The shells fell like rain drops and shook tue ground. In walked Kiba he was recovered from his wound. "Hey! look who its." Kakashi exclaimed. "It's good tobe home. Wheres Naruto?" Kiba asked. "He whent on leave. He willbe back in a few days. "So did you hear?" Shikamaru asked Kiba. Kiba looked at Shikamaru witj a confused look. "No I..habe not.Is it important?" Kiba asked The looks Kakashi and Shikamaru gave was a stern and serious look. Kakshi sighed "Saskue wants to court martial Naruto whenn he gets back." Kibas face grew grim when he heard the news. "Why the fuck do tthey want to Martial him. He saved my life." Kiba didn't know the other half of what happened. "Kiba whem you whent down. Naruto lashed out and tried going over the top. in doing so he was shot in the shoulder. Saskue want to pin him for dessertion. Dumb bastard. He doesn't know what its like out there." Shikamaru said. "Why did he want to go over the top? It doesn't add up." Kiba asked "how close are you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "We're very close. My mother took him in whem his parents died he was 11 or 12 at the time." Kiba replied " It makes sense now. The only reason he tried to go over was out of anger. He knew he would have been guilted about your death. So it would make it look like he tried to save you but died trying." Shakamaru said. "Attention! You, you, and you come with me." Sakue barked. Kiba,Kakashi and Shikamaru all got up from the table and whent out side. "Strip down!" Saskue ordered. "Sir we've already been cleared of lice and our physicals are up to date." Kakashi said "That's an Order!" Saskue's look grew grim. They began to strip down into thier undergarments. "Turn around and put your hands up on those posts. All three of them put them up. Kiba looks at Kakashi with a fearful grin. Shikamaru knew what was coming. Saske tied thier hands with a box knot. "So you.want to get Naruto out of court martialing eh. Well let this be a lesson to all three of you." Saskue pulls out a club. He raises his arms then with a full and smooth motion. Whap! right across Kakashi's back. He hit him about a dozen times until his back bled. "Now you." He looked at Kiba and thrashed him across the shoulders. He winced and tears of pain began to flow. Saskue smaked him in the ribs the belly and back. "Stop! For the love of god stop you bastard!" Shikamaru screamed. "We didn't do anything!" Saskue looked at him amd raised his arm. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Why are you beating my friends?" Choji siad in an enraged voice. He drew back his arm amd smashed it, into Saskues face. Saskue dropped his club and fell into the mud. Choji began beating him "Get him choji! He deserves it all!" Kakashi screamed. Led came running out "Dear god!" Lee cut the ropes off, freeing thier hands. Kiba fell onto the cold ground. "Get a stretcher!" Choji grabs Saskue by the collar and pick him up. "We should have you executed. Thank god Naruto isn't here. You might not be here. I'm more merciful when it comes to friends. Now get out of here!" Chocji barked.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the pub. Low and behold sitting there was Jiriya and Tsnude! In between them was an empty stool. Naruto walked over with extreme silence. He then sat down right next to them but he had his hat brim down so they couldn't see his hair or face. Jiriya looks at him "Do I know you?" He asked. "No I don't suppose so." Naruto said, Naruto's face was still black and filthy from the war. "Hey Tsnude don't this bloke look familiar?" Jiraya asked. Tsnude looked at him and shook her head "Well granny I'm sure you don't recognize me." Naruto said jokingly he tiped his brim up. Tsunde almost fell out of her chair "Naruto! Welcome home!" Jiriya yelled. Jirya laughed "So you've been giving hell?" Naruto nodded "Hey let me buy you two a drink?" Naruto asked. "No Let us buy you a drink! You earned it! Soldier boy." Tsunde said. "I see yoo brought company woth you." Jiriya siad "Yeah. I did, ran into this little las in the town square." Sakura blushed "Uey pervy sage can I have one of your make out series books. It's for Kakashi." "Sure I will even send you with one to read in the trenches." "Huh? No way! that's boring and I really don't care. Besides the trenches are boring enough." Naruto said in a laughing manner. He then lit a cigarette amd took a drag, "Naruto since when did you start smoking?" Sakura asked. "Everyone smokes. You need it keeps the jitters off ya." Naruto then winked at Sakura. Sakura the being herself get offended "Dont you wink at me!" Whap! acrossthe face and down on the floor Naruto fell. "Agh Jeez, what was that about?!"Naruto rubedhis cheek. Jiriya laughed and Spoke slowly "Ya know you haven't got much luck with girls." said Jiriya. Naruto stood up "on the contrary pervy sage, The French Nurses seem to like me a whole bunch! Hell you'd go crazy what they look like. Their long silky hair and beautiful eyes. Oh and thier voice gentle more soft that hay in a mattress." Jiriya blushed and giggled. "Do...you think that you, could bring me back one?" Jiriya asked. "Sure thing why not!" Naruto said laughing. "Are you kidding me! You come back here and say that in front of me! what the hell are you thinking about!" Sakura exploded and hit Naruto in the jaw. "There he is!" a Tommie yelled. "Naruto Uzamki you need to come with us at once!" the tommie yelled, Naruto stood up walked over "Why? Is something the matter?" Naruto asked "Yes, you are to be court martialed when you return." the tommie said. "Court Martialed by the order of who?" Naruto asked in anger. "By the order of Saskue Uchiha." the tommie replied. "That bastard! what the hell could iI have done to get Martialed?" Naruto grew angrier by the minute. "He said you deserted during a trench raid." "Now thats a lie! I would never leave my pals, That bastard. Does this mean my leave is over?" He asked

"Yes im afraid so my son." The tom said. "God-damned sons of bitches. Im gonna kill that bastard. When I get my hands on him!" Naruto began do punch a wall harder and harder. Then he drew his revoler and fired thre shots at the wall. "I knew that bastard had it out for me since day one!" Naruto said. "Naruto Saskue would never do that, I know him!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned and looked sakui in the eye. "That bastard is the meanest son of a bitch you ought to know. He would tie me to a post and beat me until I bled. So when I get back he going over the top with me the coward!" Naruto said. "Naruto Uzamaki! you are a soldier of the royal army! Get yourself together Soldier!" Tsnude yelled. "Hey, Its best to leave it to him Tsunde, I've seen men get exacuted for thier actions. Best to stay out of this."

Mean while back at the Somme Kakashi amd his men kept thinking of a reasonable explanation for Naruto's action's. Shells still rained they whent over the top and across no man's land. "Hey here is an idea! What if we say that Naruto was just walking. Then he walked through a destroyed part of the trench. So therefore the sniper was able to tag him." Lee said. "You know thats not a bad idea at all. It could work. But what part of the trench is really low and delapitated?" Kakashi asked, Flipping a coin. "Deaths conners! there we habe had trouble with the repairs, due to constant shell fire." Kiba said. He laid on his stomach with his head resting on his arms at the foot of the Bed. "Yes. its perfect! Now we need to get Naruto back ." Sia said.

"Sir. Please let me finish out my leave. this is my first time back in two years! I..Just need a break from hell." Naruto pleaded to the officer. "fine. After that report to the trian station! I'll be watching you!" The officer says. "Let's go sir!" The Tommie said. "Hold, Have you been there...to the front?" Naruto asked. "No, I haven't." The tommie replied. "Well what are you, a god-damned batman? you yellow bellies coward!" Naruto screamed. "Watch your tounge! Soldier!" The officer said. He walked out of the pub. Naruto fell on his knees amd began to cry. Out of anger and he knew there was nothing he could do. "I've Got to get back! I need to go." Naruto said. Naruto walked tword the door. Out on the street stood him. Saskue with a menacing grin. "So I will see you at the front Uzamaki." He said in an evil tone. "Yeah, whatever." Naruto kept walking past him. Naruto knew hiw to get to him. He wants to make Saskue look like an abusive Officer. "Uzamaki! Why did you not stand at attention? I'm talking to you Boy!" Saskue yelled, Naruto turned around and Stood at attention but he grinned knowing saskue would hit him. "Why are you grinning?" Saskue Barked, Naruto just stood there looking at him. "If im going to die then I'm not going to be formal." Naruto rebutaled. Saskue cocked back his arm and with a crashing blow to Naruto's face. Naruto felt his nose bend and his head move.

He fell to the ground "Get up! Now thats an order!" Saskue screamed like a mad man. Right in the middle of the town square. Naruto got up. Saskue whent to strike Naruto once again. He him right in the gun wound. Naruto fell screaming. He writhed on the cobblestone ground. "Get up!" Saskue began to kick him on his sides and face. "Hey! Thats enough!" It was Jiriya who had come out of the pub. "Saskue? How...did you even manage toget here?" Jiryia asked. Saskue looked up grinning "I requested leave" He continues to kick Naruto. Naruto bled onto the walk way. Where a Colonel saw him "You there Stop beating on that poor Tommie.' The colonel said. "Why? He deserves It! If he is a coward who will not stand at attention then he shall be beaten!" Saskue said in a grim tone. "You there stand up." Colonel said

Naruto stood up, His nose was bleeding and aswell as his chest. "What's your name?" Colonel asked "My...name is N.. Naruto Uzamaki..362nd British rifle regiment." Naruto said it in a proud yet low tone. He was proud to have served in the royal army. Naruto spit out some blood on the floor. The Colonels eyes widened. "Yes Naruto! You saved three men from a shell, and while doing so you also stoped a trench raiders party!" The Colonel was Honored to meet Naruto. Every one was talking about him. A hero he was, "So Luitenent why are you beating on this Soldier! Do you have any respect!" The colonel barked. "I'll habe you tried for this! Damn you Bloody bastard! You get out of my sight right now!" "Wait" Naruto chimed in, He threw his arm back and lamded a blow right to saskue'saskue's face Then he grabs ahild of his colar and gives him another blow. "Stop Naruto. My Saskue!" Sakura yelled out she ran in between them.

"Go wait inside Sakura!" Naruto said "No i cajt let you hurt saskue like this!" Sakura said. "Are you kidding Me! I get pummeled and you have the odasity to protect him? You lied to Me! I..you know what im going vack to the front! At least im welcomed there. You bloody Bastards dont care what a Man goes through out there! Glorious War this and Glorious war that Fuck the war!" Naruto undid his shirt showing several scars across his body. "Thats nothing!" He began to walke back home. His face dripped blood. The he stopped and began to cry. "I'm no hero, I did not evej save thise men. Who or what said I did?" He continues down the street until he reached his flat. He opened the door grabe dhis rifle, bag, and helmet and walked tword the station. "Naruto!" Konahamru yelled out. Naruto ignored him. He was itching to get back. "Naruto hey it's me Konahamuru!" Naruto still ignored him. The train pulled up and soldiers got off and he got on. "Im sorry Konahamuru. my boys need me."

Naruto took out his pen and a peice of paper. He began to write home.

_To whom it may concern, I am heading back to the front. I cannot stay here. I have a really bad feeling something is going down. Saskue Never goes on leave. So I must return. I will be back I promise. But until then see to it that pervy sage looks after my home. - Sincerely, Naruto Uzamaki. 2nd Pals Rifle Battalion._

Naruto Put his letter in the maio box. He sat down on the floor of the cattle car.

The boys had successfully oulled it off. Thay made Naruto look like a hero and not a coward, They also made saskues abuses known. Word was spreading quickly around the trench. then halfway to Britain. Naruto walked into the dug out his face was still bruised up and his body ached from the beating. He was glad to be back. He felt welcomed the second he walked in. sitting around the table was Kakashi, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. "Here he is Bad Comoany!" Kiba yelled out. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Hey what happened to you?" Kakashi asked. "Saskue that bastard followed me home and beat me. He beat me like I've never been beaten before." Naruto replied. "Yeah He did the same to us." Kakashi, Lee and Kina lifted their shirts showing cuts, bruises and welts. Their ribs where black and blue. "The good news is a colonel saw him beating me so he will most likley get demoted. Then the real fun begins." Naruto said crakcing his knuckles and grinning menacingly. "Oh when i get my uands on that bastard he'll pay!" Choji said "So who's gonna have the first hit eh?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto? You want it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shifted some dirt around with his foot looking down. "Why? why did he beat me? I don't understand. And im not hero I didn't save anyone, Im supposed to be court Martialed tomorrow." Naruto said. "Nope, We took care of that. Infact we went as far as a medal recommendation." Kibia said. A shell hit and the lamp flickered and swayed from side to side. Naruto took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "So what you're telling me is you lied to keep me alive?" Naruto asked.

"Thats right pal, We know you'd do the same for us." Choji said. "So...Does this mean im not to he Martialed and Saskue will be demoted?" Naruto fliped a card through his fingers. "Yep!". Naruto felt glad. "I...I can't thank you all enough. I'm forever in your debt." Naruto said **Kabow! **A shell hit the traverse. Everything was thrown around. "Is everyone alright?" Lee asked. "Yea We good." Sia answers. Kakashi's cap was flown off and landed acorss the duck out. Chojis bully beef ended up all over him. Shikamarus tea well...we can guess what happened there. "Everybody To the rope!" A Tommy began calling out "Over the top we go!" The fellas grabed thier rifles. Kakashi grabbed his club and revolver, Sia got his Enfield Naruto. grabbed his Enfield. Kiba grabed his Lewis gun.

"Givem Hell boys!" Kakashi said. "Hold on...Hold the fuck on! We got another!" Kina yelled "Who?" Shikamaru yelled back "It's Sakue and He is a private!" Naruto yelled He began to laugh. "Now when we go over dont you turn your back. Or I'll have Kakshi put a bullet right in your back. you understand you sun of a Bitch!" Choji yelled. "Three minutes!" An officer yelled down. "So Naruto. You bettee be ready when we go over the top." Saskue said. "Why It's not like you ever whent over. All you ever did was sist in comfort and stuff your bloody guts!" Naruto yelled. "No..I mean you better be ready!" Saskue said. Naruto finally realized what he had ment. "you eant to fight me no mans land, lad!" Naruto grew furious. "Alright but your going to die." Naruto said. "Wuen we fighting?" Saskue asked. 'When we get back. So you better be ready." Naruto siad. The whistle blew. All the soldiers began screaming as they whent up the ladder. A Tommie was shot and fell back onto Kakashi knocking him to the duck boards Kiba grabed him and the moved forward. "C'mon Lads! For King and country!" Naruto yelled. The second he stepoed over the parapet instant gunfire flew by him. "Saskue! Don't get caught on wire. Your a dead man if you do!" Shikamaru yelled. Shells rained from all sides Lee was jumping in and out of shell holes. Naruto fell and muddy water went down his shirt and his sleaves. The bullets sprayed mud alover him and his squad. "Shikamaru we need to keep going! Dont stop for anything or anyone!" Naruto yelled. "Saskue on me, we are going to take out that machine gunner." Naruto said. Saskue's first time in no mans land and he was panic stricken."Hey you understand!" Naruto shook sakue and then he slapped him. "Stay on my ass and you'll come out alive.I promise." Naruto siad. Out there on field, everyone is all on the same side. no fighting and saskue learned that pretty quick. He Finally under stood what they had to go through every day. Naruto grabed saskue by the collar and pulled him. They ran and jumped into a shell hole.

"Alright You see that?.We need to go there" Naruto points at the machine gun battery. "Naruto...I can't do it. Kill me please I cant go on!" Saskue yelled. "God-damned coward you going up there weather you loke ot or not." Naruto grabed saskue and ran thsy both ran up the shell hole and out. Taking cover behind a falled tree Naruto was finally in range to kill the Gunner. "Hey! Covering fire!" Naruto yelled. Kiba open up on his lewis gun and Naruto ran up over the parapet killing a german on the fire step. He drew his revolver and took out the gunner. "All clear lets move!" Kakashi yelled. "Hey you think Naruto will leave us some? " Kiba asked A piper was playing in the distance. "Let's go! Move on push forward Lads!" Kakashi yelled. All at once Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru,and choji jumped into the trench. Naruto and Saskue where just up ahead. "Okay saskue get ready. There is usually two on a machine gun " Naruto peered around the corner then he charges the one German on the gun killing him and Saskue just holds him at gun point. "Do I shoot him?" Saskue asked "No, take him prisoner." Naruto said. Then four German stormtroopers came running down the line with clubs and knives.

Naruto threw down his weapon and picked up a duckboard, doing so he slamed it into the German's chest making a thud. Then he took his knife and stuck him in the neck. The ther two ran at him. Naruto grabed ones arm and flipped the soldier of his back. while parrying the seconds attack. Saskue could nit belive his eyes Naruto just seemed like am animal. Such a fluent motion no pausing nor hesitation. He piveted with his left foot and landed a crashing blow on the first soldier and a second on the ribs. He fell blood poured out of his mouth and nose. Naruto drew his pistol and shot the other right on the face. Kaiashi and the others finally caught up and saw the carnage. "Good Job lads!" Kakashi said. "Saskue, you coward why didn't you help him?" Shikamaru barked. "Nothing really just showing him how to properly dispose of Germans." Naruto said spitting out mud and blood. "Leave it to Naruto to become the most bloody and bedraggled." Kiba siad. "Nah, He is just a wee jelous that you didn't save any for us." Choji Said. "On the contrary we've got one. So therefore we saved em." Naruto said. Then Pow the German dropped. "What in the bloddy hell was that for you damned fool?" Kakashi yelled at saskue. "What he was now use. Besides he was the son if a bitch who was shooting at us." Naruto struck saskue in the back ofnthe head. "You idiot. he could of had valuable information on him." Naruto barked.

"Hun? hey you aright?" Hinata was standing next to Naruto on the porch. Naruto was staring off into space, It is called the thousand yard stare. "Oh... uh yeah I'm fine thanks." Naruto said. He got up and walked inside. There in the kitchen sitting at the table was Boruto and Himawari. "Hey dad, how you doing." Boruto said. Naruto smiled "What are you guys doing here I didn't know you two where gonna you two where going to drop by." Naruto said. Boruto's son ran rught up to Naruto with a grin "Papa! Papa!" He wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso. "Hey there sport whats happing?" Naruto said. "How is Shikamaru?" Boruto asked. Naruto pausrd for brief moment. "Haven't heard from him in a few days. Last I knew he was doing alright." Naruto repiled. "In walke Boruto's Wife. Sadra she wore a red dress and with white flowers. "Hello Naruto." Sadra siad. "Well hello there. you look like a darling today." Naruto said "Thanks" Sadara replied. "Daddy? Why does papa talk funny he doesn't sound like us." Boruto's son asked "Well, Mayato my father and mother came from England. a long time ago.". "Why did they come?" Mayato asked. "We came here because we loved it here. we came here on a vacation in the summer of 25 and we fancied a beautiful house with kids. So we moved here." Hinata said. "What about Kiba? How is he?" Himaware asked. "He's still around too. I saw him a few days. ago." Naruto said. "So you two still living in south Carolina?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. We just decided to come visit you for a day or two and head back. "Were are you staying at?" Asked Naruto as he grabed a coke out of the fridge and handed it to Yamato. "We're staying at granpa Saskue's house!" said Yamato smiling. "By the way how is he. I havent seen him since the wedding." Naruto Said. "He good. Mom's still hanging in there. Oh by the way we where having a cookout later today. jusy wondering if you wanted to come up." Sadra asked.

Naruto stared off in the distance. He thought about how he and his mates endured the pain of war. Kakashi passed in 53 and Lee went missing at Ypres. Choji paseed in the summer of 79 all that was left was Naruto, Kiba, shikamaru and Saskue. All the nights spent in a cold muddy dugout. Hoping an iron cigar would not be dropped on them.Hothem.How could they sleep with the noise? the constantly bombarded with shells and bombs. "Dad are you okay?" Boruto asked, Naruto blinked and he wanted to talk but he couldn't without breaking down. Naruto walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He opened the door to the bathroom, turning on the cold water splashing it on his face. "C'mon The war is over. Shut it out." Naruto siad. He leaned against the wall and slid down and put his face in his palm and began to shake and tremble. The loud knocks at the door sent him off the deep end. Naruto grew hysterical and began to cry with a down pour of tears.

"Hey Naruto, Hunny are you okay?" Asked Hinata in a shakey voice. she knew how he gets amd it cam happen anytime anywhere at any moment. whether it be a good moment or bad. Naruto pulled out a flask and took a swig. Then he stood up and came out. "Hey what's the matter?" Hinata put her soft hand on his cheek. "Nothing I'll be fine, Just had some bad gas.'" Hinata laughed.they returned to the kitchen and Tamayo waa

standing lookijg at some of the pictures that where on the wall.There was one in particular he looked at. "Mommy look an army man! just like I have." Tamayo pulled put a little green man with a brodie helmet on. "You know who that is? Naruto asked Tamayo looked at Naruto puzzled. "Thats me." Naruto siad. "You never told us you were in the war." Boruto siad. "Great war actually. "He always told us it was his friend Kakashi." Boruto siad "The one next to me is Kashi and the right Kina To the left is Shikamaru." He said. "Hiw come you never talked about it." Boruto asked. "Well..In war you see things you dont want to see. but you need to het the job done. I hated that war. That's all im going to say on that one." Boruto felt a sorrow in the air. He finally knew why his father wlukd stare off into space. "So your father, was he in the war aswell?" Sadra asked. "My father, which would be Boruto's grandfather. was in the Crimean war. Unfortunately he was killed." Said Naruto. "I've been burnt, Stabed, and shot at. However nothing compares to being buried alive..Im sorry Hinata coukd you please take Tamayo into the other room, I dont want to scare him." Naruto siad. "yes dear, Tamayo why dont you come in here and we can play okay?" Hinata asked "Okay let's go play grammie."

They walk into the other room. "Now where was I? Oh yes buried alive. The shells of war are the worst soubd you could ever hear. I sometimes still hear them in my sleep. I wake up sometimes screaming and sweating." Naruro said. "What was your job in the war?" asked Boruto. "My job was a combat medic, I was the one to help someone if yhey whent down. I made sure my mates where patched up and ready tobe taken to the back." Naruto siad.

"I also won the Victorian Cross for my bravery. I dont know what was so brave i done all i did was save Kiba from a shell. Then got shot in the chest, whent back to the front captured a german machine gunner.


End file.
